All My Fault
by Jacksonofthesea
Summary: He looked around. Gone. Gone in a matter of seconds. He lost all that he held dear. They died and it was his fault. He doesn't know why they bothered. They tried to put him together but he made a run for it everytime they turned their heads for even a second. He just wanted to end the pain. (M is for saftey and later things to come) guy/guy, possible dirtiness, suicidal tendencies
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys Jacksonofthesea here. This is the first story I have posted on here and I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer **

This site works differently than the one I was on before, so I am sorry if it turns out a bit messy the first couple times.

Rick Riordan owns all rights not me.

**Prologue **

He tried to stop. He knew that this couldn't be real. Well yeah he has never had a dream with so much blood splattered everywhere, but his seaweed brain couldn't seem to cope with what has just happened.

It happened so fast and it was all his fault.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys Jacksonofthesea here. This is the first story I have posted on here and I hope you like it. _

**Disclaimer **

_This story contains death, suicidal tendencies, drug abuse, swearing (I'll add more if I need too) _

_Rick Riordan owns all rights not I_**. **

**Chapter 1**

**2 days before hand**

We were almost there. One way or another we would beat Gaea, I wouldn't go down without a fight. I know the others felt the same way.

We were almost finished duty when Annabeth looked over to where I stood on the helm of Argo II. With both of us on guard duty it finally gave us time to talk. We haven't talked since we got out of Tartarus. "Hey Seaweed Brain, I was thinking" "uh oh" I smirked. She glared and punched my arm, "HA HA very funny", she murmured. Then she frowned, "I was…I mean….how do I put this..." she looked leaned on the railing and looked down at the city below. I stared at her, since when is my Wise Girl speechless.

"Look Percy, I love you. I really do but I feel our relationship is more of a sister and brothers one, not lovers." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I looked at her. One part of me was sad but deep down I knew this was right. I looked up at the stars, "I don't really know what to say" I commented uneasily. "But I feel like you might be right" I confessed. Annabeth watched me closely, trying to decide if I was lying or not.

She nodded her head and walked over to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. She stood on her toes and whispered in my ear "I still love you, and I hope we can still stay friends." The wind blew her hair into my face. I nodded my head. Annabeth let go off me and walked off towards the bunks. "I'll wake up Leo for the next shift, don't stay up too late, okay?" "I won't" I lied. "Good" she half-smiled.

….

I paced in silence, for a couple minutes. That is until a bouncing Latino and a blonde superman walked on deck. "Hey Jackson, you're relieved go get some sleep" demanded a wide awake Jason. I glared at Jason. He just puffed out his chest and walked up behind me. He started pushing on my shoulders. "Yeah, yeah I'm going" I snapped. Jason looked at me curiously, "you okay man, it's not like you to be so grumpy", "Yeah Perce I don't think you should take anymore shifts until you're feeling better." "I'm fine, I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep recently, it's no big deal," I looked at the two of them, "I promise." Both boys looked at me skeptically, "well if you say so" Jason huffed. "Now get to bed" Leo pushed me towards the bunks. "Okay, goodnight guys." Both waved before turning to start their shift.

I walked towards my room. I walked up and opened my door. I stepped into my room and shut the door behind me. I didn't bother turning on the light, my eyes were still use to the darkness of Tartarus. Tartarus, the dark, poisonous environment that smelled of monsters and death. "Uhhh" I moaned. "That's the least of my problems right now" I mumbled. I striped down to my boxers and shuffled towards the direction of my bed. I lay down and snuggled into my blankets.

I thought about what the next couple of days would bring and how there was a chance not all of us would make it out alive. The last thought I had as a dozed off was about how Annabeth was no longer a constant in my life. It made me sad but happy that we would stay friends. "Annabeth" I whisper into the darkness, as I faded into slumber.

I was shocked awake but the sounds of frantic yelling and the smell of burning monsters.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guy Jacksonofthesea here. This is the first story I have posted on here and I hope you like it. _

**I'm having a vote. I was thinking of doing this an Apollo/Percy story but I'm not sure. I might keep it that way if I feel like it, but I was wondering if this might end some other guy god/Percy (this one won't be Perico/Nicercy story, it doesn't fit.) I will eventually make Perico or Nicercy story but not yet.**

**Disclaimer **

_This story contains death, suicidal tendencies, drug abuse, swearing (I'll add more if I need too) _

_Rick Riordan owns all rights not I._

**Chapter 2**

Previously on the last chapter

_I was shocked awake but the sounds of frantic yelling and the smell of something burning. _

* * *

I jumped out of bed. Then preceded to trip over my shoe and got a face full of carpet. "Ouch" I groaned. I got up and hurriedly pulled on my pants. I patted my pockets to make sure riptide was there. I didn't bother put on a shirt as I ran to the deck.

I opened the door to the deck with riptide in hand, I saw Leo on fire and Piper and Annabeth yelling at him. Jason was nowhere to be seen and Frank stood in front of a giggling Hazel.

"What in the Hades is going on here," I yelled. They all stopped and turned towards me.

"Pffff, hahahaha" Leo sputter. I looked around bewildered. Jason appeared behind me. "Well look what we have here," Jason laughed. 'You should have seen your face," Leo panted between his laughs.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked. Leo scratched the back of his head. "Well you see we're going to reach our destination soon and we thought we would have some fun, before you know our possible doom." Leo grinned nervously. Piper cuffed Leo on the head. Everybody looked around uneasily, sensing troubled feelings, Piper spoke up

"Hey if anybody can make it through it's us, so cheer up guys." Piper announced also confidently.

"Heck yes!" Jason, Leo and Hazel put on big smiles.

"So let's just cut back a little and relax, we need to relax before we fight." Leo tried convincingly.

I looked around in disbelief. "I don't know guys."

"Awe, come Sea Brain, it will be fun." Annabeth pouted with a hint of worry in her eyes.

I thought about it, and decided we'd still be able to watch out for monsters while we relaxed "I guess, but how long until we reach Greece?" I questioned.

"If all goes well, I'd say 6 hours tops." Leo said as he turned towards Festus. "What do you say buddy?" Festus maybe a whirling and then clicking sound.

"Yep we're right on course." Leo stated. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"As long as we keep an eye out for any baddies, we should be fine, Perce." Leo said.

"Well then, I'll just get changed." I smiled, and turned towards the bunks. "Don't worry Percy, with Team Leo will keep everybody entertained til you get back."

"OUCH, Piper!" I heard as I entered the hall with a smile on my face.

**Line Break**

As I got to my room, I found myself thinking that there really was a good chance of us winning. I also found myself thinking about all the thoughts I have harbored away because I was dating Annabeth. Like the way my attention swayed towards how Will's chest and arms look when he carried an injured camper to the infirmary, or how cute Nico looked when he raised an eyebrow at you.

I immediately shook those thoughts from my mind, I didn't need that right now. I needed to focus on one thing at a time, and right now it was on battle.

**Line Break**

Percy didn't really agree on this little party so close to battle, but looking around I realized we all needed it. After weeks of fighting, closing the Doors and then fighting more monsters, they all needed a break before they had to discuss their battle plans before even more fighting.

Their little post-victory party went well, with no monster attacks at all. As weird as it was the closer they got to Greece the fewer monsters attacked them, as nice of a break it was, it had them more worried that there was going to be a Hades load of monsters waiting for them when they got there.

But they shoved those thoughts away as the 2 hour count down had begun. They started suiting up and getting the supplies they would need ready. They went over their battle plans, and what were to happen in the dire situation of a lost life.

Their battle plan was simple enough. There would be 3 groups of two, Frank and Jason would fly, and search for Gaea above while the others would search by foot. When activity was found they would retaliate together as a team.

Or so that was the plan, but plans rarely work out the way they are planned.

**Fast Forward 30 minutes**

By the time we were ready and set, we were almost at the border of Macedonia. We decided that we would fly as close as we could, so we did not have to be on the ground until we really couldn't help it.

We mapped possible water sources, and air exits just in case we started losing our gain on the earth.

With all of our planning done and all our armor on, we reached our destination. We were a little bit off the border of Macedonia and a little bit more off we could see the base of the mountain.

"Well we'll have Frank go off here, and spot any monsters from the air." Annabeth explained. "Then if he finds nothing suspicious, then we'll break off in our groups. Frank and Jason can use their flight abilities to our advantage. Scope ahead and check for traps or ambushes. The minute any of us find anything, either I.M Frank or Jason, to collect the rest of us and then we'll regroup and talk plans. You guys got it?" she finished. With 6 head nods, we started phase 1 of our plan.

* * *

_Hey guys, I hope you like it so far. If you have any questions or complaints message me. I love to talk to you guys and I love even more when you gave me suggestions. I know I've explained this before but, this is all backstory for now, kind of like a flashback. The backstory will wrap up in the 3__rd__ chapter. I probably could have done it this chapter buuuuuutttt I didn't want to._

_Seriously if there is anything you don't like or want me to make sense of tell me!_

_P.S Macedonia is a place in Greece, Mount Olympus is on the border between Macedonia and Thessaly, and so it would only make sense. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guy Jacksonofthesea here. This is the first story I have posted on here and I hope you like it. _

**N/A Most of this story will be in Percy's POV but sometimes I'll throw in somebody else's POV, it helps if say, Percy is knocked out or unable to have his point told, so I don't have a crap load of holes in the story. **

**I'm having a vote. I was thinking of doing this an Apollo/Percy story but I'm not sure. I might keep it that way if I feel like it, but I was wondering if this might end some other guy god/Percy (this one won't be Perico/Nicercy story, it doesn't fit.) I will eventually make Perico or Nicercy story but not yet.**

**Disclaimer **

_This story contains death, suicidal tendencies, drug abuse, swearing (I'll add more if I need too) _

_Rick Riordan owns all rights not I._

**Chapter 3**

Previously on the last chapter

_The minute any of us find anything, either I.M Frank or Jason, to collect the rest of us and then we'll regroup and talk plans. You guys got it?" she finished. With 6 head nods, we started phase 1 of our plan._

* * *

Frank started the search. About 12 minutes later an Iris Message appeared. "Guys, I have found a camp-out." He stated, "I flew far to the East and over to the West, there wasn't anything worth reporting. "I went closer to the base of the mountain and found the camp. There are around 10 monsters that I could see on duty."

"Hmm," Annabeth thought out loud.

"Did you see the kinds of monsters there?" I asked

"Not positive if the ones I saw were the only ones there, but there are 3 Cyclopes, 2 hell hounds, a handful of telekhines. Other than that I'm not sure." Frank looked around nervously.

"Don't worry Frank, you did well." Annabeth commented. "Now we just need a plan. I say we circle around and ambush them from the right. Jason and Percy can take the ground route, Frank and Hazel can take Arion and Leo, Piper and I will take the trees." Annabeth concluded.

"Hey are you sure that's the best to have you three go toget-," Jason said before being cut off by Leo. "Are you doubting my mad skills," he huffed. "Guys, it's fine, besides as the plan goes I hope they spot Percy and Jason before the find the rest of us." Annabeth said calmly.

Jason grins at me, "Ya hear that Perce, we're bait" Jason laughed. I rolled my eyes and smiled at his antics. "Whatever you say man" I replied.

"Now when you and Jason reach the camp, I want you to give a signal, you get our signals, I want to take out any border guards, use your powers to your advantage and ambush the camp. Then when you have them distracted the rest of us will go in. Understood" Annabeth asked.

She was followed by a chorus of yeses and head nodes".

"Good" she nodded

"Okay then, now that's settled lower the rope Leo" Annabeth order. "Yes Ma'am" Leo saluted.

"Then let's go" she smiled.

**Line Break**

After we left ship we spilt into groups and started towards the mountain. After about 20 minutes of walking we came to the monster camp. We signaled to see if the others were in place. We got 2 answers immediately. "Hey see those 2 ulgies stand closer to the tree line," I whispered. "Yeah, want to go for them first?" He asked. "Yeah, you ready?" I asked.

"Oh my marks" we both stood up, "get set" Jason continued as we took out our weapons and started running, "go" we said together as the hell hounds turned towards us.

The hellhound jumped at me, and I slid to the side and cut the back of his leg. The hound yelped and turned towards me, with anger in its eyes. Apparently he had learned his lesson on jumping at me, because this time he took a different tactic. He charged me head on. I managed to jump and land on his back. He liked it even less as I stabbed Riptide in between his shoulder blades.

The Hell Hound burst into golden dust, as I jumped of and landed on my feet. I looked over towards Jason to see if he had defeated his Hell Hound. The hound just turned into dust as I turned to Jason. "Nice job" I said as he turned to face me and grinned. "Ha, that was nothing" he laughed.

"So how do you want to draw their attention, Jase?" I asked. "I think we should sneak around the tents, just to get an idea of the lay-out" he answered. "Yeah sounds like the best way to go" I said.

"Let's go" I said as I lead us towards the first tent.

**Line Break**

We got the lay-out of the camp and killed some monsters that got in our way. We knew Annabeth's plan but decided that we could listen to the monster's conversations, hopefully not knowing that we were there, they would say something about Gaea's plans.

"Do you think we should regroup and tell the others" Jason nodded towards the trees. "Yeah but one of us should stay here" I told Jason. "Hmm, If you want I'll stay here" he said. "It's fine," I said, "plus if you get caught you could fly away." "Yeah, okay," he said a bit worriedly.

Jason turned and disappeared into the tree line. I looked ahead and kept an eye for monsters.

**Line Break**

It had been 7 minutes since Jason had left. I decided to go check to see if anything had happened to the others. I got close to the tree line when I heard a scream. I ran to the forest, just as a Cyclops jumped out from the tent beside me. I armed myself with Riptide. "Out of my way ugly," I snarled.

"Ha ha ha like I would do that, I won't get bested by another demigod" he laughed. "Well I'm not one to get beating by monsters" I smirked back.

Just as I got ready to attack the Cyclops, I got an I.M. "Hey Seaweed Brain, where are you, we got chased out of our spot in the trees. We circled around to where Jason said you were, but you were gone!" Annabeth yelled. "I'm kind of busy" I yelled back as a dodged the Cyclops fist and 2 more entered to my little battle field. I heard another person scream. I whipped around.

"PERCY BEHI-" last the last thing I heard as everything went black.

**Annabeth's POV**

I saw Percy get hit. It's my fault, I distracted him and he got taken because of me. "Hey Annabeth it's going to be okay. We will get him." Piper told me in a calming manner. I looked around Piper was trying to get everybody together, Hazel was crying, Frank was hugging her to his chest. Leo was fiddling with his tool belt and Jason was staring at his feet.

We need to stop this, we need to save Percy, and we need to save the world. If we sit here a mope around we'll all die. "Guys we can do this, we need to do this to save Percy and the world." Hazel looked up, "you think he's still alive?" she asked. "Yes, I think Gaea will use him as bait for us. So we need to stop this mood. It's nobody but the Fates fault that this happened, okay?"

Everybody nodded. We packed up everything and started our trek to Mount Olympus.

**Line Break **

I woke to a stinging pain in my head. I was immediately aware of the smell of earth and dampness and how I couldn't move my wrists. I didn't dare make a sound, for I was aware of another presence in the space I was in.

I slowly opened my left eye and peered into the dark space I was in. I saw no one and opened my other eye. It was too dark for my eyes to see right away. I let my eyes adjust and looked around to get my bearings. I couldn't see anything but an empty room in which seemed to be in a cave.

I looked up to see that I had a metal cuff around each wrist and each cuff attached to a chain that was pinned to the wall "κάθαρμα" I swore.

I heard a giggle from somewhere near. "Well it looks like our little hero has finally awakened" a familiar melodic voice whispered near my ear. I whipped my head around.

I glared at the shifting ground. "Gaea" I growled. She rose out of the ground smiling that creepy, closed eyed smile. "I'm so glad that you could be here, to have the most loyal of them all to watch everything he fights for to be destroyed," she said with an utterly happy tone.

"Where am I? What did you do to my friends? How the Hades did I get here?" I roared. She just looked at me and laughed. "I haven't done anything to your friends yet. Your little Grace managed to spot us just before we could ambush, but don't worry they should be here soon" She smiled.

I sighed with relief at least they're safe I thought. Gaea sensing my relief smirked. "Oh little hero that doesn't make it safe for you" she laughed.

**Line Break**

I kept the scream in as the dagger dug into my skin again. This has been going for what feels like weeks, but the sensible part of my brain knew it had only been a couple hours. I groaned as my hair was pulled back and the dagger was dragged down from my forehead and down side of my face. "That's enough blood for the time being," Gaea told one of her henchmen.

Thank the Gods, I thought. "We still need him, he'll bait the other demigod scum to us, then if we kill him on the spot it will destroy them," she smiled in delight.

I spit out the blood that had gathered in my mouth. "No they won't" I muttered. "They won't what?" she questioned, as she moved the earth to wrap and squeeze around my throat. "It won't break them, you don't stand a chance against them while they are together" I wheezed. She threw her head back and laughed, she then released the hold on my throat. "Maybe if they had you on their team, but you'll be dead before I get to kill the first one of them," she exclaimed through bursts of laughter.

I tried to glare through the blood that was running into my eyes. "They will" I promised. "Hmm, I think it's time for a nap," Gaea said as she nodded to her henchmen. The masked henchmen walked over to me with a gleam in his eyes. That was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

**Jason's POV**

It was my all fault. I should have never left Percy by himself. I looked up to the trail ahead. We were almost there, we had been walking for 4 hours and still had a 10 minute walk ahead of us. I looked around to see what was here of the 7, everybody had a new look of determination. He knew it then that they would save him and the rest of the world well they were at it.

**Piper's POV**

We finally made, we entered a small clearing on level ground on the mountain. We shouldn't have been surprised of what we saw, but we were. There had to be at least 100 monsters and right in the middle was Gaea, holding an unconscious and very bloody Percy.

**Line Break**

**Percy's POV**

I woke to a sharp pain on my face and something poking into my throat. I also noticed fresh air, not the damp air of the cave I was held in. I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Leo set fire to a group of telekhines. I tried to step forward but my feet were stuck in dirt, the something dug farther into my throat. "I wouldn't do that little hero" a voice from behind said.

"Gaea" I muttered. "I decided that instead of killing you, I'd let you watch your friends die first. "I won't let that happen." I growled. "Hmm I'd like to see that" Gaea laughed.

I had to get out of this situation. I just needed to come down and think, but with all my friends fighting the giants and other monsters, I couldn't focus. I tried a different tactic, I closed my eyes and focused on what I could do to get out of this mess. Then I felt it, it was only small but it was still there, the familiar pull in my gut.

Water, there was water near. I focused on the water and getting it closer to me. I opened my eye and surveyed the placement of everybody. I opened my other eye and sent all the water towards Gaea, who was behind me. I elbowed Gaea in the stomach, she released her grip on me, the water pushed Gaea away then turned all the dirt to mud and I was able to ride the water away from Gaea to closer to the rest of the 7.

"Oh my Gods Percy, are you okay!" Piper yelled. "I'm fine, but what's the update?" I asked "We have taken a sizable chunk out of her army, but we still have 2 giants left" Frank yelled as he shifted back into his human form. "Well then let's do this, but be cautious Gaea got a bit of my blood, she's now able to have a solid body" I yelled my warning as I charged at Otus with Leo and Piper and Hazel while the others went after Gration.

It was a long fight of taking hits and getting hits of our own, after 15 minutes of fighting we had finally weakened Otus. We heard a yell for us to move, the 4 of dodged out of the way just as 4 arrows hit Otus. I whipped around to see Artemis and Thaila and the rest of the hunters shoot a dozen more. Otus turned into golden dust.

"Perseus gather the rest of the 7 and stop Gaea before it is too late." Artemis commanded. "Thank you Lady Artemis" I replied. "Don't thank me yet" she yelled as she and the hunters ran to battle that last giant.

"How are we supposed to defeat Gaea?" Leo asked nervously. "Remember the Prophecy, it said 'To storm or fire, the world must fall,' I think that means it's a tie-up between Jason or Leo." Annabeth answered. "Well then I think Jason and Leo should go ahead while we back them up." Frank piped up. "Okay are we all set?" she asked as everybody turned towards me. "Guy's I'm fine just a couple little cuts, I promise" I lied.

"Then let's do this" Leo smiled as he bounced on his toes.

We started to advance towards Gaea when the ground started moving under our feet and we started sinking under the dirt. Jason tripped as he tried to get closer to me, "hey man, you that trick you do when you walk on water?" "Yeah" I relied. "Do you think you'd be able to do that to us? I mean we can't fight if we can't breathe." "Yeah I think I could pull it off." I said with a shaky grin. "Awesome just let me pull you out" Jason said, as he used his power over the air to pull himself and Percy out of the ground.

As Jason pulled me out and flew me a couple inches over the ground. I focused and felt the familiar pull in my gut. I focused and moved the water, put an inch of water on the ground. Jason set me down and went to pull the others out of the ground.

When he got them he put them near me, so I could balance everybody on the water and get the feel of keeping everybody on top of it. I got the hang of it and then we continued our advance towards Gaea. "So it seems the little heroes managed to get pass my little pets." Gaea pouted. "But regardless you all shall die today anyway" she smirked. "I don't think so" Leo threatened.

"Well then I guess we'll see who's right in the end" Gaea laughed.

Then the fight between good and evil, started.

**Time Lapse **

I looked down at the crumpled body of Frank. I couldn't believe, that should have been me and he saved me. The water wouldn't heal him and he was bleeding too much. I looked over and saw Hazel throw all that she could at Gaea. Gaea raised a hand and a spike rose from the ground. "HAZEL!" I screamed. But I was too later. I used water to bring her towards Frank and me. "Hazel, come on, don't die Haze." I yelled at her but I was too late again.

I stood up, no way was I letting any of my other friends die. No, I won't let that happen. I looked over to where Leo and Jason were combining lightning and fire together. I looked to Annabeth and Piper, who were looking for an opening to strike. I ran to Annabeth and Piper, together we got in quite a few good hits.

It got worse when Jason was hit out the sky and Annabeth stepped off the water. I got distracted when Jason was hit, so when Annabeth stepped off, I didn't realize until she screamed. I looked over, Gaea had started to pull her under the ground. I ran and grabbed her hand but the pull of the earth was too strong. Her hand was slipping out of mine. She started to let go off my hand.

"Annabeth stop! What are you doing, don't let go," I yelled. She looked at me with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry, but this time I'm not going to take you down with me" she cried. "Let me help you!" I wailed. "Sorry Seaweed Brain, it's only I trip for one down there." She smiled as she let go of my hand completely. I tried to get a better grip but she pulled her hand down. "I love you" was the last thing I heard from the closest friend I have.

I sat there for a minute, I couldn't move and I couldn't make any tears come out, I just sat there blankly. I looked over and saw there were only 3 of us left. I slowly got up, just as I did Piper got hit, not hard, but as she did her head turned towards me. I could see the fresh tears on her face. That right there was enough to get me out of my stupor.

I ran to get to Piper and Leo as I did I saw how Gaea went to hit Leo but Piper jumped in front of him and took the shot straight on. Leo screamed as Piper fell dead with a small smile on her face.

Leo put all of his power into his shots. I ran up beside him, I was furious, I put as much power as I possibly could into my attacks. We started gaining ground on her, seeing this she took a drastic measure. She grabbed Leo, and snapped his neck.

I stood there frozen, I looked at all the dead bodies of my friends. I let out a scream of rage. The ground started shaking and the water started to rise around me as I full out attacked Gaea. I can't remember how much time went by, nor can I remember what I did to her, I last thing I do remember though is the ground shaking and opening up, with one final hit I sent deep into the opening and closed it up.

* * *

AHH I'm so sorry that this is late. So I hope the extra-long chapter makes up for it. As you know any questions or advice are always welcomed, anything that makes my writing more enjoyable and better. If you need me to clarify anything for you, message me. Also I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, but I'll try to have it up within the next couple days

P.S Otus is the opposite of Apollo and Gration is the opposite of Artemis and remember to vote (read the N/A)

Have a goodnight or day or evening.


End file.
